This invention relates to an adaptable frame which is simple, inexpensive, flexible and sturdy, and which may easily be assembled and disassembled for storage, handling and transportation without the need for tools.
Recent years have seen a proliferation of the need for adaptable frames so that relatively heavy equipment can be moved from place to place and mounted for use rapidly and easily. Presentations and demonstrations often require the use and set up of display equipments, computers, control keyboards, TV sets, VCRs, screens, charts and the like. Musicians who travel from place to place for each performance require a means to set up and mount musical keyboards, amplifiers, and associated equipment.
Another need for adaptable frames which has grown rapidly in the past few years is to hold and store small home and business computers and their associated equipment, paraphernalia and printed material such as keyboards, printers, displays, modems, instruction books, storage discs and programs.
Previous frames that have been designed for these purposes in the past are more complex, have more parts, and are not as easily assembled and disassembled, transported, handled and stored as this invention.
Further, previously designed devices do not allow flexibility in mounting brackets to hold equipment which can be set at any desired vertical angle and also accommodate shelves when the brackets are set horizontally. They also do not allow for the addition or subtraction of shelves and brackets to accommodate changing needs in the amount of equipment, paraphernalia and printed material the frame is required to hold.